


Jump

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [62]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Canon - Comics, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Getting Back Together, Humor, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He doesn’t expect Marshall Lee to turn up at his masquerade ball, or to make him laugh and smile so fondly. Like when they were still together. Prince Gumball tries to push down emotions stirring back to life, and fails magnificently.





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 900th story on AO3! WOWWWWWW. AMAZINGGGGGGGGGG. No really I'm shocked.
> 
> I LOVE THAT THIS SHOW NOT ONLY HAS CANON WLW... BUT ALSO CANON MLM BECAUSE GUMBALL AND MARSHALL LEE HAVE THE SAME BACKGROUNDS WHICH MEANS THEY WERE EXES TOO AND AHHHHHHHHHHH. I GET EVERYTHING. I GET THE GOOD GAY STUFF. I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. ANYWAY. The'yre so soft and so good and I love them so much despite not being caught up on this series. Any thoughts/comments appreciated so so much!

 

062\. Jump

*

So far, Prince Gumball feels adequately reassured about the masquerade's success.

From across the ballroom floor, he spots Marshall Lee no longer hovering several feet off the ground, or antagonizing someone, or even messing around with the fruit punch bowl.

He looks… _sad_? _Forlorn_? _Bored_?

Gumball's fists clench.

That will not do — he has an image to upkeep. This is of the highest urgency. Gumball cannot have his (accidentally) invited guest, or any guest, being in such a poor state at one of his own royal celebrations.

Marshall Lee doesn't seem to notice him until the other boy halts right in front of him, with Gumball's tassel-capped shoulders stiffening up, appearing determined and somber.

"What did I do this time?" Marshall Lee hisses out, folding his tuxedo-covered arms over himself, as if protecting himself. Gumball's mouth frowns. "Did I offend Butterscotch again by _existing_?"

He glares across the way as the yellow, round butler gazes up, making a threatening arm-gesture.

"No, I… …" Gumball discovers he's at a loss for words, for no reason, his mouth dry and tingling when Marshall's simple, white mask gets removed and lowered. "I wanted to know if you…" he mumbles, watching as the vampire-boy squinting his eyes doubtfully. " _Forget it_ ," Gumball blurts out, angry with himself.

Before he can escape, Marshall Lee reaches out with otherworldly-quickness, grabbing his wrist.

"Say what you're gonna say, _Gumwad_."

The nickname is more insult than affectionate, he thinks. But with Marshall Lee's softened, enduring tone, Gumball discovers he's a bit less nervous now.

He escapes Marshall Lee and clasps that hand behind himself, primly straightening his back and tapping his heels, sweeping into an elegant half-bow.

Gumball's other hand extends.

"Will you… do me the honor of …" At the faintly wide-eyed look from the other boy, Gumball drops the act, combing the same hand into his wavy, pink hair and simpering. "… _Wanna dance_?"

Marshall Lee's dubious, confused stare vanishes on the spot, as an excited grin replaces it.

" _Ha!_ You bet! Thought you'd never ask!"

With an overly rough tug on Gumball's forearm, he drags the prince onto the ballroom's glittering dance floor. No one seems to pay them mind, but the orchestrated music fades and then _switches_.

To a slow dance.

 _Oh no_.

Gumball internally panics, trying to think of an excuse to retreat before Marshall Lee would.

He lets out a breathy, surprised " _eep!_ " when the now smirking vampiric boy closes the distance, adjusting their positions so Gumball's hand rests on the small of Marshall Lee's back, with Marshall Lee resting a hand to the top of Gumball's shoulder, their empty hands clasping loosely.

The waltz is deliberately calm and steady, keeping them from whirling around and bumping into other guests. Gumball wants to tear his eyes from his _ex_ -boyfriend, and finds himself unable to when Marshall Lee sends him an adorably quizzical look.

"You mind if I ask why _me_ , Your Majesty?"

"I…"

Gumball ends up shrugging.

 _Fudge_ , he feels like an idiot. A brainless, gutless fool.

"I felt like it."

Marshall Lee's dark eyes narrow. For a heart-stopping second, Gumball thinks they're gonna kiss, as the other boy leans in, but swerves, pushing their cheeks together. He skims his grey, cool lips onto Gumball's skin.

" _Some other time_ … … _when I feel like it._ "

It's a very good thing Gumball is already pink, as he brightens colorfully in a flush. Marshall Lee pulls away, exposing his fangs with his devilish, widening grin and hovering on the toes of his stylishly red-and-white Converse.

"I'm never inviting you to another party, Marshall Lee!" Gumball yells out playfully, as the vampiric boy ascends towards the ballroom's ceiling,

"Try and stop me, _pretty boy_."

With an obviously flirtatious wink, Marshall Lee vanishes out of the nearby open window.

Gumball shakes his head, running a hand over his still flushing pink features — his tired eyelids and the curve of his nose and his mouth.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
